


Narcissus

by sweetcarolanne



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Boredom, Bubble Bath, Carnival, Delusions, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Narcissism, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Scarification, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy Mott believes he is a god, and imagines what it would be like if everyone in the freak show really did belong to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayfarers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarers/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they're just playing with me! I am making no money from this fic. Suing is a waste of time.
> 
> Dear Wayfarers, I was inspired by some of your prompts to write this treat for you. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the most gorgeous freak of all?”

With a sensual smirk, Dandy surveyed his naked body approvingly in the full-length mirror before stepping into the bubble-bath. He was absolutely flawless, of course; his skin was without any blemishes and even unwashed, he looked clean and enticing. His limbs were perfectly proportioned, his stomach was flat and his chest was, in his own view, a symbol of sheer masculine perfection. Dandy was really looking forward to this bath – relaxing in scented bubbles was not just for women, but for all those who loved decadence and luxury. And Dandy Mott had always adored both. Only the best of everything was good enough for him.

Carefully sinking into the warm, frothy water, Dandy imagined what it would be like to be soaking in a bath filled to the brim with fresh blood. Like the Hungarian Countess he had read about once, the woman who had bathed in the blood of virgins to keep herself young and beautiful. The idea excited him in so many ways, and not for the first time, he began to stir with arousal at the notion.

As the bubbles rose around him, Dandy again looked at his reflection in the mirror, which was becoming slowly blurred by steam. As much as he liked the idea of washing himself in blood, perhaps it was for the best that he was not that Countess. As a woman, he would be all too alluring, and would most likely end up falling in love with himself.

“To know me is to love me, after all,” he murmured aloud, and then frowned. The pleasant smell of the bubbly water, resembling that of an expensive men’s cologne, was distracting him from his blood-bath fantasy. Other thoughts were intruding, some agreeable and others less so.

Those freaks at the carnival had not shown Dandy the love and admiration he felt that he deserved. For was he not a god among men, and they merely entertainers, existing for the sole purpose of amusing him? That all too handsome Lobster Boy (Dandy scowled at the memory of the other young man’s pleasing features, for no one else should ever be allowed to look even half as attractive as Dandy himself) had been the worst. All that nonsense about gratitude for being born “normal”, when so-called normality was the most boring thing that Dandy could possibly think of. The way Dandy saw things, he was a far more magnificent freak than any of those carnival folk ever could be! He was unique and special and utterly glorious. Why, he was fit to rule over and completely own each and every one of them. 

Dandy found himself becoming even more aroused at the thought of doing exactly that. They would all become his playthings, his very own private toys. Slowly he began to stroke his swelling cock with gentle fingers.

He would start with the pinheads. That little Pepper was so oddly cute, with her buck-toothed smile and her wide, long-lashed eyes. And what could be more enjoyable than corrupting somebody so innocent? Dandy imagined taking her onto his lap, petting and kissing her, feeding her peanuts and candy and calling her his little Kewpie doll, his perfect fairground souvenir. As she eagerly devoured the delicacies, his hand would stealthily creep up one of her slender thighs and underneath her skirt. 

“Play with you? Of course I will, sweetheart! I’m going to teach you lots of good new games. We’ll have so much fun together… I can’t wait to show you everything! There are so many wonderful games that you and I can play!”

He recalled the movie he had once seen about sideshow people, a film that had so shocked the world that it was still banned in many places, and the scene in which the freaks, carrying knives, had crawled through rain and mud in pursuit of the fleeing villains. One of these avenging angels had been a pinhead girl. Dandy grinned and thought how amusing it would be to give Pepper and her little male companion sharp blades and instruct the pair in their use. He would make the pinheads into his pets, his minions – the sort of captive attendants that a god-like being should possess. There was more than one way to despoil innocence, after all…

The exquisite little woman known as Ma Petite was another who had sparked Dandy’s interest. His caressing hand moved faster around his engorged length as he pictured her dressed in a nearly transparent gown of cotton candy pink, her shapely curves visible through the delicate material. Dandy would have her standing on a wooden chair and would tie her hands together with ribbons of golden thread. He would lightly tug on the ribbons every so often, bending down and making playful faces at Ma Petite until she giggled.

“You are my beautiful little puppet,” he would whisper huskily. “Just like the ones in my toy theater. Only this is a very special puppet show, and you are the only star in my spotlight.”

“I like being a star!” Dandy imagined her declaring with a dazzling smile, a smile that he could not help returning, although his own was by this stage more of a wolfish grin.

“Now it’s time for the grand finale, sweet puppet,” Dandy would growl seductively, unfastening his pants with gestures both graceful and commanding. “I’ve got something to put in your pretty little mouth, and if you please me, you shall have a treat!”

What that treat would consist of, Dandy had no idea, but already his thoughts were straying elsewhere. In the direction of two other ladies, to be precise.

Those Siamese twin sisters, Dot and Bette, were intriguing. Two women in one, Dandy reflected as his hand tightened even more around his hardness. Who would not be tempted by such a delightful combination? He could bed both of them at once without having to tire himself out. And the possibilities for pleasure were endless. If he hurt one with his hands or knife or cock, would the other cry out in pain too? Would both minds be present as he pounded into their shared body? Dandy wondered briefly what would happen if he focused his attention on one twin only as all three of them were merged – the other sister would soon become reduced to a voyeur in her own skin! He did not care how she would feel, about whether she would be stimulated or horrified by what he was doing - Dandy would be gloating at either reaction from the excluded twin. Everything he did would be for his delectation alone, and not hers or her sister’s… This idea excited him more than anything else had done so far, but like his other imaginings, it was fleeting and gone from his whirring brain in seconds.

Dandy’s fantasies grew bolder. Why stop at possessing only the female members of the freak show troupe, he thought, a fiendish glee lighting up his eyes. He was not, as he himself would scornfully put it, a “fruit”, but the appetites of a god should know no boundaries. Nothing should be too taboo, or too outlandish, for Dandy to explore.

Dandy mentally saw himself using a shimmering knife, sharper than a scalpel, upon the tattooed flesh of the man with seal flippers instead of arms. He thought the man’s name was Paul, but could not be sure. Names were irrelevant, anyway. Slowly and tortuously he would cut new and more vivid pictures into those lean limbs… Or, even better, perhaps he should subject that far too pretty Lobster Boy to the ravages of the blade.

“Yes!” Dandy hissed triumphantly, and sped up the movements of his hand.

Jimmy Darling’s perfect skin would be the ultimate canvas for Dandy’s sharp and artful instrument. With his breath coming in ever harsher gasps, Dandy let his mind wander to images of the glimmering blade slicing through flesh and staining Jimmy’s chest with rivulets of red. Jimmy would scream in pain as he struggled against the bonds that Dandy had immobilized him with – harsh ropes that would chafe and burn the boy’s slim wrists, not soft ribbons like he would use for Ma Petite – but his hips would snap upward and his cock would be hard and aching despite his suffering and his unwillingness to be bound.

Dandy wanted to hear Jimmy cry out and beg for him – he wanted the Lobster Boy’s blood and his tears, his lust and his need. He would fuck Jimmy on his back so that he could see those eyes widen with terror, agony and a desire that Jimmy would be fighting against but unable to suppress. The salt-sweet, sticky, hot scarlet blood would slip between their bodies, mingling with their sweat and making the friction between them even more delicious. 

And when Dandy was sated from their rutting, he would take the knife in hand again and leave deep, penetrating wounds on Jimmy’s smooth face. Transforming him from a rival into a possession, spoiling his beauty with scars but making him even more desirable to Dandy. He would be visibly marked as Dandy’s property forever, the connection between him and his new master, the divine Dandy Mott, eternally unbreakable!

With an exultant shout, Dandy climaxed all over his hand and into the water, and then lay there, stilled but panting, for several moments.

All too swiftly, his pleasurable visions began to dissipate, like the soapy orbs surrounding him which seemed to be rapidly deflating. The water was no longer delightfully heated, but felt lukewarm and clammy all around him. Dandy pouted at this unwanted return to reality, a dull world in which the freaks did not truly belong to him.

“I’m BORED!” Dandy snarled loudly, seizing a nearby bottle of shampoo and hurling it petulantly against the opposite wall.


End file.
